Everyday Problems
by sammy's girl23
Summary: A run in with a bully leaves Sam hurting and Dean angry. Wee!chesters Limp!Sam, Angst!Dean


Okay everyone...this is my first fanfic ever. I'd really like it if you guys comment on this thing... it may help me think of more stories!!

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: sam and dean aint mine...but i wish they were!!

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

"Sammmyy"

6-year-old Sam looked up as he heard his name being called. Instantly, he regreted it, as he looked down pretending to hear nothing.

"Aaw c'mon Sam, don't be like that" sang Joey.

For two days now, Joey had been getting on Sam's nerves. Joey was just your regular school yard bully who gets his kicks out of teasing other children who were much smaller than him.

Every year Joey picks a new "victim" to "play" with. When he saw the little kid with the big mop of brown hair move in from out of town, he picked him right on the spot. All he's gonna do is wait for school to end wait for him to be alone.

Too bad for Sam.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

"Oh crap" were the last words Sam had uttered before he was roughly picked up by his shirt.

He didn't know what he had done to piss the famous school bully Joey off, but he sure wished the guy would buzz off already. So far, Sam had done a good job of hiding his marks and bruises...but he wasn't sure how long he could keep this up. Sooner or later Dean is gonna find out, and if it's not Dean, its gonna be dad.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

For the life of him, Dean couldn't figure out what was wrong with Sammy. He had been acting funny all week and it is taking everything in his 10-year-old mind to figure out what it is.

As Dean walks toward the playgrounds where Sammy was supposed to wait for him, he heard something that will forever chill him to the bone. Hearing Sam's scream he looked around, head snapping in all directions looking for his little brother. His eyes then fell upon the most disturbing image he hoped that he will never see again.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

"Let me GO!" yelled Sam as he struggle in the older child's grasp.

"Nahh, I don't think so...I'm having fun" snickered Joey.

Sam couldn't take it anymore. That was the last straw. Sam lashed out with foot and caught Joey's jewels. Instantly he was released and fell to the ground. He hit the ground and scrambled away, trying to put as much distance between him and the bully. As soon as he thought he was almost free, he felt a kick to his back, bringing him to his knees. He turned around only to see a foot flying his way.

" Dean is gonna kill me" were the last words he spoke before his world was consumed by white hot pain.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Watching his little brother being viciously kicked in the head was something Dean never wanted to see again. As soon as he saw the blood forming around Sam's head and slowly dripping off his face, Dean spurred into action.

Racing towards his fallen brother, he took only seconds to size up his opponent. Joey was a fat boy, with dark hair and cold evil eyes. His shirt stained from two days worth of canned speghetti. Overall Joey was twice as big as Dean, not to mention a couple of years older.

But that means nothing to Dean. His little brother was hurt and someone was gonna pay the price.

Charging towards the overgrown child, Dean brought his fists in front of him, keeping in mind his father's training.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Joey laughed as soon as Sam hit the ground. The kid was just too easy to fool around with. Looking up, he saw another kid, maybe a couple of years younger than him, charging straight at him. Chuckling, Joey prepared himself to fling the child back.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Bringing his fist back, Dean prepared to strike. Then with a burst of adrenaline, Dean began to punch his face. soon, he felt, Joey's nose break underneath his knuckles. Dean would have kept going if it were not for the hand placed on his shoulder. Only taking a moment to see who it is, Dean stopped. Sam was standing behind him, his face stained with blood, dirt and tears.

"Stop Dean" Sam asked quietly.

"Sammy..." Dean began.

"No. Please? Just...let it go. I wanna go home" begged Sam

Looking down, Dean heard Joey wimpering in pain, he decided enough was enough.

"Okay Sam. Let's go" said Dean.

Grabbing Sam's little hands, they started to walk.Then Dean only taking a moment to look back at Joey.

"You ever mess with my brother again, you deal with me" Dean stated.

Slowly walking along the side walk, Dean realized it was going to be a long way back. And things were going to be rough for the next few days.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Thats it. LOL. plz plz plz comment. any critisim is welcome..im thinking of a sequel..wat do u guys think?


End file.
